Hiccup el Conquistador de Dragones -ADOPTADO-
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Hiccup está harto de que todos en Berk lo discriminen, hasta que una noche durante un sueño conoce a Odín Padre de todo y le concede poderes a Hiccup para poder marcar la diferencia. M por lemons, Fem Toothless.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Hiccup el Conquistador de dragones**

 **Summary: Hiccup está harto de que todos en Berk los discriminen, hasta que una noche durante un sueño conoce a Odín Padre de todo y le concede poderes a Hiccup para poder marcar la diferencia.**

 **Rated M**

 **Adoptado. Autor:** Crimson Dragon VIRUS

 **Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Valka.**

* * *

En una noche fría y solitaria en la isla de Berk, un día pacifico sin el ataque de dragones, en un acantilado se encontraba un chico cubierto en tierra y algo golpeado, cortesía de los otros 5 jóvenes de su edad, se encontraba haciendo garabatos en la tierra con una rama.

\- Estoy harto de todos ellos, siempre molestándome, aprovechándose de mí, nunca me dejan tranquilo, espero que algún día todo eso cambie. - Decía Hiccup a si mismo dirigiéndose a su hogar, sin saber que esa noche todo cambiaria para él.

Ya en su habitación Hiccup se acostó en su cama y se puso a dormir.

Hiccup se encontraba en un espacio totalmente en blanco, solo, deambulando sin ninguna dirección en particular, mientras llamaba a nadie en particular para saber si se encontraba solo o no.

\- ¿Hola, hay alguien aquí? - decía Hiccup esperando una respuesta, camino durante un tiempo, hasta que a lo lejos vio a una persona sentada frente a una silla vacía, Hiccup se acercó y hablo con el extraño. - ¿Hola, sabes dónde estamos?" pregunto Hiccup.

\- Estamos en tu sueño, toma asiento hijo - responde el extraño - Podemos estar donde tu quisieras si así lo quieres -

Entonces Hiccup imagino una Cala que había encontrado hace unos días mucho en Berk, y de repente se encontraban ahí.

\- ¿Quien eres tu?- Vuelve a preguntar Hiccup.

\- ¿Que acaso no me reconoces Hiccup? Soy el Padre de todos - Responde el extraño.

\- ¿Odín Padre de todos? ¿Co-Como es posible? ¿Q-Q-Que haces aquí? - Preguntaba el pequeño vikingo anonadado ante tal situación.

\- Hiccup, estoy aquí porque te he observado durante mucho tiempo, y tu hijo mío tienes algo muy especial que nadie más tiene, pero tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo. - Decía Odín con orgullo mientras miraba a Hiccup.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti Hiccup, acércate a mi - Decía Odín mientras formaba una esfera de energía blanca como la nieve en su mano y Hiccup se acercaba y se paro frente a Odín, y este puso su mano en el pecho de Hiccup y dejaba entrar la esfera de energía en su cuerpo.

\- Este poder te dejara hacer grandes cosas Hiccup, no te diré que es lo que puedes hacer con este poder, tú tienes que averiguar que puedes hacer y cómo usarlo, para el beneficio de todos y todos los que te rodean. - Dijo Odín desvaneciéndose lentamente.

\- ¿Espera, porque yo? Siempre soy maltratado por todos en Berk, nadie me quiere ahí ni siquiera mi propio padre, todos me odian. - Hablaba Hiccup de forma un poco desesperada. - Por favor explícame que debo hacer, ¿Necesitaré ayuda, en quien puedo confiar? - Preguntaba Hiccup, viendo a Odín desaparecer por completo.

\- Tranquilo, tendrás ayuda Hiccup, la encontraras muy pronto. - Fueron las últimas palabras de Odin.

Desperto Hiccup a mitad de la noche, escuchando gritos fuera de su casa, fue hacia la puerta principal, y salió de su casa solo para encontrar que la aldea estaba siendo atacada por dragones, Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la armería para ayudar a Gobber a afilar las espadas y hachas de la aldea.

\- Que bueno que te unas a la fiestas, pensé que te habían llevado - decia Gobber bromeando mientras martillaba una espada torcida.

\- ¿A quien? ¿A mi? No, Vamos soy demasiado musculoso para ellos - respondia Hiccup mientras se colocaba su delantal y acomodaba un martillo mucho mas pesado que el, - No sabrían que hacer con todo esto - Dijo Hiccup mientras flexionaba su brazo para mostrar el inexistente musculo que intentaba presumir.

\- necesitan mondadientes, no? - Se burlaba Gobber mientras intercambiaba su martillo por unas pinzas.

Mientras tanto por toda la aldea se encontraban los vikingos peleando contra dragones, preparando catapultas, alzando antorchas gigantes, evitando que los dragones se llevaran las ovejas y demás animales de granja.

Por otra parte de la aldea se encontraban 5 jovenes de la edad de Hiccup, apagando incendios, ese grupo eran los que atormentaban a Hiccup la mayoría si no es que todos los días de su vida, ellos eran, Fishlegs un joven extremadamente grande para su edad, pero al ser un vikingo no es sorpresa que tuviera ese tamaño, Snotlout, el primo fastidioso de Hiccup que se encargaba personalmente de molestarlo todos los días, los gemelos Ruffnut y Tuffnut, solo una palabra puede describirlos a ellos, CAOS y finalmente Astrid, quien sinceramente Hiccup estaba enamorado de ella y haría todo lo que fuera posible por estar con ella.

\- Vamos dejame, necesito dejar mi huella" decía Hiccup mientras lo cargaba con su mano-pinza de la camisa y lo ponía de vuelta al suelo.

\- Ya has dejado suficientes huellas, todas en lugares equivocados" respondia de vuelta Gobber.

\- Por favor, solo dos minutos. Matare a un dragón. Mi vida mejorara drásticamente, quizá hasta consiga una cita" respondía Hiccup ligeramente frustrado.

\- No puedes alzar un martillo, no puedes blandir un hacha y ni siquiera puedes lanzar una de estas" decía Gobber agarrando un boleadora, la cual le fue arrebatada por otro vikingo a través de la ventana para lanzarla a un dragon.

\- Si, de acuerdo, pero esto la lanzara por mi. -Dijo Hiccup mientras le mostraba a Gobber un artefacto que al tocarlo se activa y lanza un boleadora hacia gobber y la esquiva solo para golpear a otro vikingo en la cara y dejarlo inconsciente .

\- ¿Ves? De eso estoy hablando - Dijo molesto a Hiccup.

\- Fuen un pequeño problema de calibración - responde Hiccup un poco asustado

\- Hiccup, si quieres salir a luchar contra dragones algún dia, tienes que acabar con todo esto - Responde Gobber señalando a Hiccup.

\- Pero acabas de señalarme todo - reprocho el chico.

\- Si, eso es, tienes que dejar de ser tu - explico el adulto.

\- Tu estas buscando problemas, por reprimir toda mi vikinguez bruta. Pagaras las consecuencias." Dice Hiccup enojándose poco a poco.

\- Me arriesgaré. Espada. Afilala. Ahora. - Responde Gobber dándole una espada pesada a Hiccup.

 _Un dia, saldré a hacerlo. Porque matar dragones lo es todo por aquí. Una cabeza de Nadder ayudaría a que me notaran, los Groncles son duros, derrotar a uno de ellos definitivamente me conseguiría novia, un Cremallerus? Es exótico, dos cabezas el doble de estatus y luego está la Pesadilla Monstruosa. Solo los mejores vikingos van tras ellas, tienen la mala costumbre de prenderse fuego.-_ Pensaba Hiccup en su cabeza mientras se veía la batalla por todo Berk.

\- _Pero el máximo trofeo es el dragon que nadie ha visto, lo llamamos_

\- Furia Nocturna - gritaba un vikingo alertando a los demás que se pusieran a cubierto, mientras que la furia nocturna disparaba hacia una catapulta y la derrumbaba, forzando a Estoico y los demás a saltar de ella.

 _Ellos nunca roban comida, nunca se dejan ver y… nunca fallan, nadie nunca ha matado a un Furia Nocturna. Por eso yo seré el primero._ Pensaba Hiccup mientras veía por la ventana.

\- Vigila el fuerte, Hiccup. Me necesitan afuera - Decia Gobber a Hiccup mientras ponía un hacha en su mano y se dirigía a la salida - Quédate. Quieto. Ahí. Sabes a lo que me refiero. AAAAAAAAAAHHH - Gritaba al final Gobber antes de salir corriendo hacia la batalla.

En eso Hiccup aprovecho a tomar su lanzador de boleadoras y salir de la armería, para dirigirse a un punto solitario en un acantilado y armar su artefacto. - Vamos. Dame un blanco. Dame un blanco - Dice Hiccup con esperanza de poder ver a un dragón y dispararle una boleadora, paso un corto periodo de tiempo y Hiccup logra escuchar un chillido y a lo lejos en la oscuridad logra ver una silueta de un dragón y le dispara, haciendo que hiccup salga lanzado hacia atrás debido a la fuerza de su artefacto, levantándose logra ver que le dio al dragon y lo derriba y lo ve caer por punta cuervo "Le di. Si, le di. Alguien vio eso? Aparte de ti." Dice mientras nota como un Pesadilla Monstruosa sale detrás de el.

Mientras en otro lado de la aldea Estoico esta amarrando a varios dragones y escucha un grito a lo lejos y ve que Hiccup es perseguido por un dragón y se dirige a rescatarlo.

Hiccup corriendo llega al centro de la aldea y se esconde detrás de un poste y el dragón le prende fuego, y de un momento a otro el dragón se asoma por un lado a punto de devorar a Hiccup y justo en ese momento llega Estoico a pelear contra el dragón, despues de un momento Estoico logra alejar al dragón.

\- Lo siento, papá - Dice Hiccup mientras la antorcha cae y se va rodando por una rampa y se dirige hacia donde están los dragones capturados y los libera. - Bueno pero le di a un Furia Nocturna. - Estoico Agarra a su hijo por la camisa y lo arrastra - No es como las últimas veces, papá, en verdad le di, ustedes estaban ocupados. Lo tuve en la mira, Cayó cerca de Punta Cuervo. Comencemos una búsqueda… - Le dice Hiccup a su padre y en eso Estoico le grita

\- !BASTA! - se calma un poco Estoico - Ya basta, cada vez que sales, desatas un desastre. ¿No ves que tengo problemas mayores? Está por empezar el invierno y tengo que alimentar a un pueblo entero. -

\- Aquí entre no, al pueblo le convendría comer un poco menos. - Responde Hiccup a su padre.

\- Esto no es un chiste Hiccup, por que no puedes obedecer las ordenes mas simples?-

-No puedo contenerme. Cuando veo a un dragon tengo que matarlo, asi soy yo papá. -

\- Eres muchas cosas, Hiccup. Pero no un cazadragones, vuelve a la casa. Asegurate de que llegue allí. - Le dice a Gobber para que lo lleve a su casa.

\- Vaya espectáculo -

\- Nunca había visto a alguien meter la pata asi. Nos ayudaste. - Fue lo que le dijeron los otros jóvenes a Hiccup

\- Gracias, gracias. Me esforcé. -

Ya llegando a su casa mientras hablaba con Gobber, diciéndole que si le había dado a un dragon, despues de una pequeña discusión y de una pobre imitación de su padre, Hiccup entra a su casa, solo para salir por la parte de atrás en busca del dragon derribado.

Mientras tanto en el Gran salón Estoico y toda la aldea se encuentran planeando un viaje al Nido de los dragones logrando convencer a la aldea de hacerlo y habla con Gobber acerca de Hiccup y pensando en dejarlo entrar al entrenamiento para matar dragones.

Cerca de punta cuervo se encontraba Hiccup marcando en su libreta un equis en un punto de un mapa que tenia dibujado y despues ralla todo el mapa en frustración por no haber encontrado al dragon todavía.

\- Ay, los dioses me odian, algunos pierden su navaja o su taza. Yo no. Yo logro perder un dragon entero. - Dice mientras golpea una rama y esta regresa solo para golpearlo en la cara.

En eso Hiccup ve el árbol destrozado y un camino de tierra donde al parecer el dragon cayó, recorre el pequeño camino para que al final de este encuentra al dragon derribado y se esconde inmediatamente, se asoma lentamente y saca su pequeño cuchillo, y se acerca de manera lenta para esconderse detrás de una piedra.

\- Vaya, lo hice. Lo hice, Esto lo arregla todo, Si. Derrumbe a esta gran bestia - Dice Hiccup mientras pone si pie encima del dragon solo para que este se mueva y logre asustar a Hiccup. Otra vez se acerca y ve que el dragon esta despierto y ve como este se resigna y ve que está a punto de ser acuchillado por el pequeño vikingo.

-Voy a matarte dragon, luego te arrancare el corazón y se lo llevare a mi padre. Soy un vikingo. ¡ **Soy un vikingo**! - se decía a si mismo para tener el coraje y poder matar al dragon, alzando sus brazos con el cuchillo entre sus manos listo para darle el golpe, pero de repente tiene una sensación de que no está haciendo lo correcto y decide liberar al dragon, cortando las cuerdas que lo tienen atado, en ese momento el dragon se libera y pone a Hiccup contra la piedra y le ruge en la cara. Y el dragon se intentado volar.

Hiccup quedó inconsciente y durante ese tiempo recordó su sueño en el que estaba con Odín y recordó que este le había concedido poderes, y que tendría ayuda para realizar lo que sea que Odín le había encomendado.

Varias horas después, Hiccup despertó y fue hacia la playa, para alejarse de Punta Cuervo y de la aldea, para poder despejar su mente, era de noche, Vio una gran piedra a lo lejos y decidió sentarse en ella, despejo su mente y pensó por un tiempo en todo lo que podría hacer con sus poderes, se concentró y pensó en aumentar su musculatura, y en un parpadeo, se ve a un Hiccup mas fornido. "Funcionó, en verdad funcionó" Dijo entusiasmado y entonces pensó (con esto puedo cambiar lo que sea), entonces empezó a quitarse toda su ropa hasta estar completamente desnudo y noto como había cambiado su cuerpo completamente a excepción de su diminuto pene flácido de alrededor uno centímetros cuando está completamente erecto.

En eso Hiccup se volvió a concentrar y pensó en aumentar el tamaño de su pene a uno de 30 centímetros de largo cuando está completamente erecto.

Una vez más analizó su cuerpo y pensó que sería completamente anormal que de un día para otro tuviera una musculatura considerable, así que en vez de eso, se quito su musculatura y quedarse como estaba antes, pero dejando el asombroso pene de 30 centímetros y entonces pensó en aumentar su resistencia para así poder aguantar más golpes de los jóvenes que lo molestaban. Y en eso pensó en Astrid la joven doncella de escudo y volvió a estar completamente duro, en eso tuvo una idea, movio su mano en dirección al agua, se concentró y vio como el agua iba hacia él, hacia un movimiento de manos y el agua se movía a su voluntad. Entonces el joven vikingo tuvo una idea y envolvió su pene con el agua y lo dejo alrededor de este, mientras se masturbaba pensando en Astrid completamente desnuda.

Despues de un tiempo hizo que el agua se removiera de su pene e hizo que el agua tomara otra forma, tomó un poco de tiempo, hasta que al fin el agua tomo la forma de una humana en particular, dicha humana era nada mas y nada menos que la misma Astrid.

Entonces le ordena a la copia de Astrid que se ponga en cuatro y asi poder seguir con su diversión.

\- Increible, con este poder puedo hacer lo que yo quiera - dijo Exaltado Hiccup

Entonces Hiccup se pone detrás de Astrid, con su pene completamente erecto y lo coloca en su vagina y empieza a penetrarla lentamente, hasta estar completamente dentro de ella.

\- Ooooh increíble, esta sensación es genial, no puedo creer que este teniendo sexo con Astrid - decía mientras movia sus caderas lentamente penetrando a la copia de agua de Astrid.

Despues de un rato, Hiccup decide usar la boca de Astrid para hacerle una mamada, Hiccup siente una sensación placentera, le advierte a la copia que esta por venirse y decide sacar su pene de la boca, solo para masturbarse un poco mas y venirse completamente en la cara de Astrid logrando expulsar una gran cantidad de semen y en ese momento el agua empieza a perder su forma y cae en la arena.

Mientras que Hiccup, pensaba en todas las posibilidades de todo lo que podría hacer con este poder, ya que tuvo su momento de diversión decide irse a su casa.

\- Agua te molestaría limpiarme antes de que me vaya? - entonces ve como sale un poco de agua del mar y va directo a su ahora flácido pene, para limpiarle los rastros de semen que quedaron en el.

Ya por ultimo le ordena a su ropa que vaya hacia él y se coloque sola en su cuerpo. Para ya poder ir a su casa y tomar un descanso.

Una vez en su casa el joven vikingo no podía dejar de pensar en Astrid e inmediatamente se volvió a poner duro, mientras lentamente el joven se dormía.

Lo que el joven vikingo no sabía era que cierta doncella de escudo se encontraba en su habitación completamente desnuda masturbándose, pensando en el.

\- AAAAAAH Hiccup si mete tu enorme pene en mi apretada vagina y no pares por lo que más quieras - decía Astrid de manera entusiasmada mientras metia y sacaba sus propios dedos de su ligeramente vellosa vagina, teniendo un orgasmo, dejándola en un estado de éxtasis por un momento.

Entonces la joven se vistió y volvió a su cama.

\- Oh Hiccup como quisiera poder hablar contigo como cuando éramos pequeños - Dijo la joven antes de irse a dormir.

 _Pero Hiccup nunca se fijaría en mí, mis pechos son muy pequeños al igual que mi trasero._ pensó por ultimo la joven durmiéndose lentamente.

* * *

Bien el primer cap.. ñ.ñ gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: Hiccup el Conquistador de dragones**

 **Summary: Hiccup está harto de que todos en Berk los discriminen, hasta que una noche durante un sueño conoce a Odín Padre de todo y le concede poderes a Hiccup para poder marcar la diferencia.**

 **Rated M**

 **Adoptado. Autor:** Crimson Dragon VIRUS

 **Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Valka.**

* * *

 ** _capitulo II._**

Al día siguiente Hiccup despertó emocionado por todo lo ocurrido ayer, bajo a desayunar y justo después que terminó salió de casa y fue directo al bosque a seguir practicando con sus nuevos poderes.

Ya en medio del bosque estuvo pensando sobre todas las posibilidades que podría hacer con sus poderes, de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rugido, rápidamente Hiccup siguió el rugido, y se dio cuenta que venía de la Cala.

Justo cuando llegó, vio que el dragón que había liberado se encontraba ahí, intentando salir, pero simplemente no podía, Hiccup saco su pequeña libreta y empezó a hacer un dibujo de dicho dragón, al terminar el dibujo, su lápiz de carbón cayó en la Cala, el dragón se dio cuenta y mira al pequeño vikingo directo a los ojos como si intentara decirle algo.

Después de ese intercambio de miradas el joven decidió irse y practicar con sus poderes en otra parte del bosque, dejando sola a la dragona por segunda vez.

Ya lejos de la Cala, en medio del denso bosque, Hiccup tomo asiento en una piedra muy grande y extendió sus manos, se concentró y pensó en expulsar fuego de sus manos, tuvo éxito comenzando con una pequeña cantidad de fuego. Siguió expulsando esa misma cantidad durante varios intentos, hasta que al fin decidió expulsar una cantidad mayor, y justo cuando lo logró mantuvo el fuego y lo manipuló, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, multiplicando el fuego y formando esferas con este, luego los lanzó contra distintos arboles, algunas bolas de fuego chocando exitosamente contra estos y una que otra fallando por muy poco.

Después de haber practicado con el fuego quiso hacer algo similar con el agua, fue entonces que agarró algo de agua de un pequeño arroyo que se encontraba cerca de ahí, la dividió y en vez de darles forma de esferas decidió darles forma de lanza y probar las capacidades de sus poderes, entonces pensó en congelar las lanzas de agua, y entonces ocurrió, las lanzas se congelaron exitosamente, entonces las tomó y las arrojó hacia los arboles y al igual que con las bolas de fuego, algunas lanzas fallaron y otras no.

Después de varias horas de entrenamiento con agua y fuego, decidió volver a su casa, estaba anocheciendo cuando llegó a la aldea, ya entrando a su casa vio a su padre moviendo la leña en su fogata, Hiccup intentando evitar a su padre, va sigilosamente a las escaleras con la esperanza de que su padre no lo escuche, pero con la suerte que tenia Hiccup, su padre lo llamó.

\- Hiccup - llamó Estoico

\- Papá Uh, um tengo que hablarte, papá - Dice Hiccup un poco nervioso.

\- Yo también tengo que hablar contigo, hijo - decía Estoico mientras frotaba sus manos.

\- No quiero luchar contra dragones/Debes aprender a cazar dragones - Responden los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué?/¿Qué? - diciendo al mismo tiempo nuevamente.

\- Tú habla primero - responde Estoico inmediatamente - No, ve tú primero - le responde Hiccup.

\- Está bien, te concedo tu deseo. Entrenarás contra dragones… empiezas mañana - Dice Estoico de forma calmada

\- Ay, cielos, yo debí haber hablado primero - decía Hiccup algo nervioso - Sabes, me puse a pensar, tenemos vikingos caza dragones en exceso, pero ¿tenemos suficientes vikingos panaderos o plomeros? -

\- Necesitarás esto - responde Estoico dándole un hacha a Hiccup el cual a duras penas aparentaba poder sostenerla, gracias a sus nuevos poderes.

\- No quiero luchar contra dragones - le responde Hiccup con la verdad debido a su encuentro anterior con el Furia Nocturna

\- Vamos si lo harás- refutó el Bastó

\- Te lo digo de otra manera. Papá, no puedo matar dragones - dice Hiccup afirmando que no quiere participar.

\- Pero lo harás - responde Estoico de vuelta

\- No, estoy muy seguro de que no - sigue insistiendo Hiccup.

\- Es hora, Hiccup - dándole un ultimátum a su hijo.

\- ¿Acaso no me oyes? -pregunta Hiccup - Esto va en serio, hijo, cuando llevas esta hacha, nos llevas a todos contigo. Lo cual significa que caminarás como nosotros, hablarás como nosotros y pensarás como nosotros -Dice Estoico enojándose poco a poco - No más de… esto - señalando a Hiccup.

\- Acabas de señalarme todo.- Responde el joven molesto refiriéndose a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Trato hecho? - pregunta Estoico volviéndose a enojar

\- Esta conversación es muy unilateral. - Dice Hiccup

-¿Trato hecho? - pregunta Estoico por última vez alzando su voz.

-Trato Hecho - Responde Hiccup suspirando y rindiéndose para aceptar el destino que su padre eligió.

Estoico recoge su bolsa de provisiones para el viaje

\- Bueno, entrena duro, volveré, probablemente. - Poniéndose su casco y dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Y yo estaré aquí, quizás - Responde Hiccup suspirando.

Después de esa conversación Hiccup Comió algo y se fue a su habitación a descansar después de un día de entrenamiento con sus nuevos poderes.

Esa noche Hiccup tuvo un sueño con el dragón de la Cala, y este soñaba como podía comunicarse con el telepáticamente. Y entonces todo si fue a la habitación blanca en la cual conoció a Odín y a lo lejos podía ver a una joven de pelo negro con una figura bastante atractiva, y por más que intentaba acercarse, no podía.

Entonces Hiccup se despertó y vio que amaneció, bajo a comer algo para el desayuno y nuevamente se fue al bosque, solo que en vez de entrenar con sus poderes decidió ir a la Cala a ver al dragón que estaba atrapado ahí, antes de salir agarró un pescado para intentar ganar la confianza del dragón e intentar que no lo matara.

Ya que llegó a la cala entro por entre dos rocas lentamente, mientras intentaba localizar al dragón, el cual se encontraba atrás de el, sobre unas rocas analizándolo, fue entonces que el pequeño vikingo se voltea con pescado en mano y ve al dragón acercarse lentamente, lo huele y ruge ligeramente.

En ese momento Hiccup le ofrece el pescado y el dragón se acerca lentamente y abre su boca para poder comer el pescado y es ahí cuando nota que el pequeño humano tiene un cuchillo en su cinturón y este lo agarra y lo deja caer al suelo, para después empujarlo con su pie al pequeño lago de la Cala.

Nuevamente el dragón se acerca y abre su boca mostrando que no tiene dientes y el joven lo nota - No tienes dientes, hubiera jurado que tenías…- y de repente el dragón saca sus dientes de sus encías y devora el pescado, sorprendiendo a Hiccup - Dientes. - Responde estupefacto Hiccup.

El dragón se vuelve a acercar y Hiccup retrocede y cae al suelo hasta quedar de espalda a una roca sin poder retroceder más.

\- No no no… No tengo más-Dice preocupado, y entonces el dragón empieza a regurgitar la mitad del pescado y lo pone en las piernas del vikingo, después el dragón se sienta sobre sus piernas y los dos se quedan mirando durante un momento hasta que el dragón le hace señas a Hice para que se coma el pescado.

Dándose por vencido, decide darle una mordida al pescado y el dragón lo hace tragar para provocarle un poco de nausea, una vez que trago el pescado hace una ligera sonrisa y el dragón lo intenta copiar de forma no muy exitosa, en eso Hiccup acerca su mano al dragón para intentar tocarlo y el dragón se aleja planeando ya que este no puede volar y saca un poco de fuego de su boca para calentar el lugar donde se va a acostar el dragón.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Hiccup se encontraba haciendo garabatos con una rama e hizo un dibujo del dragón, el mencionado se acerca debido a su curiosidad y ve el pequeño dibujo que hizo el humano, entonces decide a buscar una rama mucho más grande e intenta copiar al vikingo, haciendo un garabato mucho mas grande.

El joven vikingo mira todo lo que el dragón hizo y entonces se mueve y sin querer pisa el garabato del dragón y este le gruñe, y decide moverse por donde no hay garabatos, moviéndose con un poco de trabajo hasta quedar de espaldas al dragón y en ese momento Hiccup extiende su brazo para poder intentar tocar al dragón y aleja su mirada de este y el dragón acerca su cabeza a la mano de Hiccup, para darse cuenta que ha formado una conexión con él.

Justo después de la conexión que tuvo el dragón se alejo por un momento, y a Hiccup se le ocurrió una idea, ya que con sus poderes que le había concedido Odín, había podido controlar los elementos, se le ocurrió la idea de poder entender a los dragones, cerró sus ojos, se concentro y deseo poder entender a todos los dragones, después de ese corto momento decidió probar su nuevo poder.

Se acerco al dragón, y le habló.

\- ¿Hola, puedes entenderme? - pregunto Hiccup algo nervioso,

\- Si, pequeño humano, desde el momento que nos conocimos cuando fui derribada, pude entenderte. - Responde el dragón, y fue en ese momento que Hiccup se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Derribada acaso eres una hembra? Pregunta Hiccup

\- A si es pequeño, mi nombre es Edlyn, la ultima dragona de la raza de los Furia Nocturna, como nos llaman ustedes los humanos.- Responde Edlyn - Fui enviada por los dioses para encontrar a el elegido y ayudarlo en su misión para unir a los dragones con los humanos en un camino de paz y armonía, y al parecer al fin te encontré pequeño... - aclara Edlyn sobre su misión y preguntándose el nombre del joven vikingo frente a ella.

\- Hiccup es mi nombre, y dime qué clase de poderes tienes aparte de poder entender a nosotros los humanos? - pregunta Hiccup a la dragona, y en ese mismo momento esta hace una pequeña sonrisa, y su cuerpo empieza a brillar con una luz tan blanca como la nieve más pura.

Pasado un momento el joven Hiccup abre sus ojos, para notar como la dragona toma una forma humanoide dragón,

\- Increíble - dice Hiccup estupefacto ante la nueva forma de Edlyn. Entonces se el joven le pregunta, - No te gustaría tener una forma humana completa? Si es así creo que podría ayudarte - Pregunta Hiccup emocionado por poder probar nuevamente el alcance de sus poderes.

-me parecería excelente si eres capaz de hacer eso, puedes intentarlo - responde Edlyn entusiasmada por tomar una forma humana completa.

Hiccup se concentró y extendió sus brazos hacia la dragona y entonces el cuerpo de esta volvió a brillar y después de un momento, Hiccup abrió sus ojos para ver a Edlyn con su forma humana y recordó el sueño que tuvo y la figura femenina que se encontraba a lo lejos, la cual no podía alcanzar por mas que se acercaba. Al dejar de recordar su sueño, Hiccup notó que Edlyn se encontraba completamente desnuda, y este no puede evitar su erección al ver sus increíbles pechos talla 34 G, un cuerpo escultural con grandes caderas, un trasero muy bien formado, una cabellera larga oscura como la noche misma, ojos verdes destellantes, y por ultimo su vagina completamente impecable y libre de algún rastro de vello.

Edlyn notó el prominente bulto en el pantalón de Hiccup y sonrió de manera un poco malévola, se acerco al joven y besó de lleno al castaño, quitándole su chaleco en el proceso, el vikingo notando las intenciones de la dragona se apresuro a quitarse la camisa y la dragona noto su apenas visible musculatura y se excitó solo en pensar que es lo que había dentro de sus pantalones.

El joven procedió a quitarse sus pantalones y ropa interior en un solo movimiento, revelando su increíble pene completamente erecto, y justo después prosiguieron con un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria la dragona frotaba lentamente con su mano el pene del chico mientras que este con una mano masajeaba uno de sus pechos y con la otra tocaba con fuerza el trasero de esta.

Fue entonces que el castaño tuvo una idea, ya que podía controlar el agua y el fuego, este se alejo de la dragona y a un lado del lago creó un hueco en el suelo con una profundidad considerable para que ellos pudieran entrar y estar sentados.

-¿Que te gustaría más un baño con agua caliente o un baño con semen caliente? - pregunto el chico de manera emocionada a la dragona

\- Me gustan ambas ideas pero que tal si disfrutamos la segunda opción? - responde esta de manera sensual.

Justo en ese momento, Hiccup tomo su enorme pene y lo apunto hacia el hueco recién hecho, se concentró y de repente enormes cantidades de semen comenzaron a salir de este, pasaron unos minutos hasta que la recién formada bañera estaba llena del semen de muchacho y este dejara de sacar el liquido viscoso.

Tomó de la mano a la chica y fueron juntos a la orilla de la bañera. Entrado lentamente procurando no resbalarse y se sentaron. Para seguir con su apasionada sesión de besos.

Después de un momento el castaño se alejo de la chica y este le dice

\- ¿Que te parece si pones a trabajar esa fantástica boca que tienes - dijo Hiccup señalando su erecto pene bajo la sustancia viscosa en la que se encontraban, justo en ese momento la dragona sonríe y se sumerge, y empieza a lamer y chupar el pene de este. Hiccup al sentir su pene entrar en la boca de Edlyn no puede contener sus gemidos - Ooooh siiii, tienes una técnica increíble no pares.-

Después de unos minutos la dragona aumenta la velocidad y Hiccup no puede contenerse más y libera su carga de semen en la boca de la dragona, esta asoma su cabeza de la bañera de semen y Hiccup nota que esta se trago completamente la carga que dejó en su boca.

\- Espero que todavía puedas seguir después de eso - pregunta totalmente extasiada Edlyn por el sabor del semen del joven,

-No te preocupes eso solo fue una pequeña probada de lo que puedo hacer. - Responde el castaño a la dragona.

El castaño carga a Edlyn y la lleva a la orilla de la bañera asentándola en esta y la abre de piernas para así descubrir su vagina completamente cubierta de semen a causa de la bañera.

Toma su pene con una mano, para llevarlo a la entrada de la dragona y penetrarla lentamente para que ella se pudiera acostumbrar a su tamaño, una vez que este estaba completamente a dentro de la dragona, se comenzó a mover lentamente para que no la lastimara.

Ya que se acostumbró al tamaño del chico, este aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas provocándole a la dragona un orgasmo.

-Ooooh Siiiiii Hiccup no pares por lo que más quieras, adoro tu magnifico pene, entrando en mi apretada vagina - Exclamaba con lujuria Edlyn, sin poder contener su orgasmo y venirse, mientras Hiccup la seguía penetrando.

Después de varios minutos el castaño no podía aguantar más, - Edlyn estoy a punto de acabar - le advertía a la dragona.

\- Adentro, termina dentro de mí, por favor Hiccup, lléname con tu semen! - gritaba la dragona sin preocupación de que alguien la fuera a escuchar.

Con una última envestida Hiccup se vino dentro de la dragona, expulsando una gran cantidad de semen dentro de ella. Hasta el punto que, el estomago de la dragona empezó a inflarse.

Una vez que Hiccup termino de venirse, saco su ahora flácido pene de Edlyn y noto como el semen rebosaba de su vagina.

Este se recostó junto a la dragona y los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Pasó una hora hasta que los dos jóvenes se despertaron. el joven vikingo procedió a agarrar un poco de agua con sus poderes y empezó a limpiar todo su cuerpo, una vez que termino, procedió a limpiar el de su amante, limpiándolo lentamente y quitando cualquier rastro de semen que el castaño pudo encontrar.

\- Dime Edlyn quieres ir a la aldea y quedarte en mi casa? - pregunta Hiccup de manera un poco tímida.

\- Me gustaría mucho Hiccup en serio, pero... ¿no crees que sería raro que de la nada una extraña llegue y se quede contigo? - le responde Edlyn, haciendo entrar en razón al joven.

\- Tienes razón, pero ¿donde dormirás? -

-Por eso no te preocupes, puedo dormir aquí en esta Cala Hiccup, hay una pequeña cueva ahí - Dice Edlyn señalando la mencionada cueva.

\- Está bien, pero déjame ayudarte a que te acomodes dentro de ella - y entonces de la nada Hiccup creó algo de ropa para Edlyn, aunque le encantaría que estuviera completamente desnuda siempre, seria embarazoso que alguien más la viera así.

Una vez los dos vestidos, fueron a la cueva a examinarla, y vieron que era muy espaciosa, entonces Hiccup creó una antorcha y algo parecido a una cama de madera y algunas pieles de animales, para que esta no fuera muy incómoda.

Una vez acomodado Hiccup se despidió de Edlyn.

\- Tengo que irme, pero mañana volveré y platicaremos acerca de lo que tenemos que hacer para alcanzar la paz - le dice Hiccup a Edlyn y se despide con un apasionado beso que duro un par de minutos.

Ya separados el castaño se fue de la Cala y regresó a la Aldea para el entrenamiento de dragones.

Edlyn se recostó en la cama creada por Hiccup y le resultaba incomodo dormir en forma humana, se quitó su ropa para así no romperla y se transformó nuevamente a su forma de dragón, para finalmente recostarse en la cama y así quedarse profundamente dormida despues de la intensa actividad que tuvo con Hiccup.

* * *

Bien el cap 2 listo... n/n

Gracias a todos los que comenzaron a leer de nuevo el fic y comentaron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: Hiccup el Conquistador de dragones**

 **Summary: Hiccup está harto de que todos en Berk los discriminen, hasta que una noche durante un sueño conoce a Odín Padre de todo y le concede poderes a Hiccup para poder marcar la diferencia.**

 **Rated M**

 **Adoptado. Autor:** Crimson Dragon VIRUS

 **Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Valka.**

* * *

 ** _capitulo III._**

Durante ese mismo día, Astrid se encontraba en su habitación, completamente desnuda examinando su cuerpo, tocaba sus senos copa A, mientras deseaba que fueran más grandes.

Dando un gran suspiro Astrid, tomó su ropa, se vistió, y salió de casa, se dirigía al bosque para poder entrenar un poco con su hacha, mientras iba camino al bosque vio a Hiccup entrar al bosque solo, y decidió seguirlo, pero después de un rato lo perdió de vista.

"¿A dónde se dirige Hiccup?" – Se preguntó Astrid.

Después de esa pequeña persecución, decidió concentrarse en su entrenamiento.

Algunas horas después, Astrid se dirigía hacia la arena para el entrenamiento de dragones, junto con los otros jóvenes, y Hiccup atrás de todos ellos después de su pequeña aventura con Edlyn.

Ya en la arena, Gobber abre la puerta,

–¡Bienvenidos al entrenamiento contra dragones! -

–¡No hay vuelta atrás! - Dijo Astrid mientras avanzaba con los demás, y miraban sus alrededores.

\- Espero conseguir unas buenas quemaduras - Dijo Tuff emocionado por el entrenamiento.

\- Yo espero unas grandes mordidos, como en el hombro o la espalda. - Respondió Ruff a su hermano

\- Si, el chiste es conseguir unas buenas cicatrices - Responde Astrid para que todos la escuchen,

\- ¿Si, eso es verdad, no? Me encanta el dolor. - Dijo Hiccup con su tono sarcástico

\- Genial, ¿quien lo dejó entrar? - Pregunta Tuff e inmediatamente Gobber interrumpa su conversación.

\- Empecemos, el recluta que lo haga mejor, ganará el honor de matar a su primer dragón en frente de toda la aldea.

\- Hiccup ya mató a un Furia Nocturna, ¿eso lo descalifica? - Dijo Snotlout tratando de molestar a Hiccup, y haciendo que los gemelos se empezaran a reír.

\- No te preocupes, eres pequeño y débil… eso te hará un blanco menor, te verán como enfermo o loco y se ocuparán de los chicos mas vikingos - le dice Gobber a Hiccup burlándose un poco de él.

\- Detrás de estas puertas hay solo algunas de las muchas especies que aprenderán a combatir - Y mientras Gobber mencionaba a cada dragón, Fishlegs decía algunas estadísticas de estos.

Hasta que Gobber se hartó.

\- Cállate- le grito a Fishlegs, y mencionando al último dragón mientras ponía su mano en la palanca listo para abrir la puerta - el Groncle -

\- Mandíbula 8 - le murmuraba a Hiccup.

-Espera, ¿no nos vas a enseñar primero? - Pregunta Snotlout con un poco de miedo.

\- Yo creo que sólo se aprende al hacerlo - Responde Gobber mientras abre la jaula, liberando así al Groncle, mientras que los reclutas corren despavoridos - Hoy se trata de supervivencia, si el dragón los quema… están muertos -

El Groncle choca contra la pared, en un intento de atrapar a alguien

\- ¿Qué es lo primero que necesitan? - Pregunta Gobber.

\- ¿Un doctor? -

\- ¿Rapidez 5? - se escuchan de los reclutas

Y Astrid responde - Un escudo -

\- Escudos, Vayan - les dice Gobber, - La pieza de equipo más importante es su escudo. Si tienen que decidir entre una espada y un escudo, tomen el escudo - En eso se ve a Hiccup tomando un escudo sin ninguna dificultad debido a sus nuevos poderes, a los gemelos peleando por otro y de repente una bola de fuego destruye el escudo entre ellos.

\- Tuff, Ruff, Fuera - Dice Gobber a lo lejos

\- ¿Que? - responden los gemelos en el suelo.

Los escudos sirven para otra cosa. Ruido, hagan mucho ruido para desorientar al dragón - entonces los reclutas que quedaban golpeaban con sus armas los escudos para hacer ruido y desorientar al dragón - Todo dragón tiene un número limitado de tiros, ¿cuantos tiene un Groncle?-

\- ¿Cinco? - responde Snotlout mientras corre,

\- No, seis - Responde correctamente Fishlegs, mientras se detiene

\- Correcto, seis, un tiro para cada uno - y el Groncle le dispara a Fishlegs, golpeando el escudo y arrebatándole de su mano solo para que este, empezara a correr despavorido. - Fishlegs, fuera.

Hiccup Evadió un disparo del Groncle y el dragón se dirigía hacia Astrid y este lo vio, y corrió hacia ella, lo más rápido que pudo, Astrid estaba distraída y no vio que el dragón se acercaba por detrás. Una vez que Hiccup estaba cerca del dragón lo golpeó con su escudo, para aturdirle por un momento y Hiccup fue a un lado de Astrid, el dragón se recuperó y les disparó otra bola de fuego, entonces Hiccup llevó a Astrid al suelo junto con él, para que la bola de fuego no le diera a ella.

-Gracias Hiccup - Dijo Astrid con un pequeño sonrojo el cual Hiccup apenas notó.

-No hay problema Astrid - responde Hiccup igual con un pequeño sonrojo. Snotlout a lo lejos vio lo que pasó entre los dos, y empezó a molestarse y decidió enfrentarse a Hiccup mientras que el dragón se dirigía hacia él, Snotlout corrió hacia el dragón de frente, este se preparó para disparar una vez más.

El dragón disparo y en el último momento Snotlout evadió el disparo y siguió corriendo, pasó de largo al dragón y fue directo a Hiccup, levantando su hacha, Hiccup levanto su escudo para defenderse. Haciendo que el hacha golpeara el escudo.

\- ¿Snotlout que demonios te pasa? - Pregunto Hiccup.

-Creo que sabes muy bien qué es lo que pasa, Hiccup, deja de juntarte demasiado con Astrid o lo pagaras. - dijo celoso el Vikingo. Mientras tanto Gobber atrapó al dragón y lo llevo a su jaula, para así poder detener a los dos jóvenes vikingos.

\- Snotlout, Astrid es capaz de hacer lo que ella quiera y juntarse con quien ella quiera - Responde Hiccup empezando a molestarse, y el hecho de que Hiccup le respondiera, hizo molestarlo mucho mas, y siguió golpeando el escudo con su hacha, hasta que Hiccup espero la oportunidad, soltó su hacha y con su puño, golpeo a Snotlout en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¿Estas bien Hiccup? - Pregunto Astrid algo preocupada

\- No hay problema, y... ¿tú te encuentras bien? - pregunta de vuelta Hiccup

\- Si estoy bien, gracias por lo del dragón y Snotlout, estoy harta de que Snotlout quiera salir conmigo, el no entiende que no quiero salir con el - dijo fastidiada.

\- Astrid, yo me encargare personalmente que Snotlout deje de molestarte, en cuanto despierte" en ese momento tuvo una increíble idea, la cual involucraba sus poderes

\- Puedes decirme en nombre de todos los dioses, ¿que acaba de pasar Hiccup? - Llegó Gobber sorprendido de que el castaño, dejara inconsciente a Snotlout de un solo golpe.

\- Uuuummm, he e-estado entrenando un poco - responde Hiccup nervioso

\- Supongo que eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana - Decía Hiccup mientras se iba de la arena, mientras miraba por última vez a Astrid y notó que estaba sonrojada otra vez.

* MINI LEMON *

Hiccup fue a la Cala para poder seguir conociendo a Edlyn y entrenar con sus poderes. Después del pequeño viaje a la Cala, por fin llegó y vio a Edlyn tomando un baño en la bañera de semen en la cual pasaron un excelente rato, más temprano ese día.

\- Veo que disfrutas el lugar - dice Hiccup empezando a desnudarse

\- Bueno, necesitaba otro baño y no podía esperar a que llegaras - responde Edlyn mientras con sus manos toma un poco del semen de la bañera y comienza a beberlo.

Hiccup entró a la bañera y se puso de frente a Edlyn, su pene completamente erecto acercándolo a la cara de Edlyn, solo para que esta empezara a lamerlo, con pasión.

Después de varios minutos, - Edlyn estoy por acabar -

-Libe-ralo todo Ficcup, por favor, no pwedo espwrar - decía con dificultad Edlyn mientras chupaba con rapidez el pene de Hiccup.

\- Me vengooooooo - gritaba Hiccup mientras terminaba en la boca de Edlyn llenándola completamente, Hiccup seguía viniéndose, entonces saco su pene y bañó toda la cara de Edlyn en semen.

-Increíble como siempre Edlyn - decía Hiccup mientras salía de la bañera junto a Edlyn y haciendo que el agua, los limpie a los dos y se vistan, solo para que Hiccup siga entrenando con sus poderes.

\- FIN DE LEMON -

* * *

Después de algo de entrenamiento, Hiccup pensó en como vengarse de Snotlout, y ya que él podía cambiar y manipular su cuerpo, pensó que podía cambiar el cuerpo de Snotlout.

Se sentó en la tierra, cerró sus ojos, se concentro y pensó en Snotlout, y decidió cambiar el tamaño de su pene, no es como que quisiera seguir pensando en el tamaño de Snotlout, así que lo cambio a uno de 2 centímetros.

Ya terminando el castigo de Snotlout, fue con Edlyn.

\- ¿Edlyn puedes transformarte otra vez a tu forma de dragón? - le pregunto a Edlyn.

\- Claro, ¿pero para que quieres que me transforme? - pregunta Edlyn curiosa

\- Ya lo veras- le contesto.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Edlyn empezó a brillar y enseguida Edlyn era una dragona otra vez.

Hiccup vio a la dragona y fue hacia su cola y vio que una de sus aletas estaba rota, puso su mano en su cola y de repente la aleta comenzó a crecer

Edlyn notó el cambio en su cola, y empezó a brincar de la felicidad, entonces se comunico con Hiccup telepáticamente,

" _Hiccup sube a mi espalda_ " le dijo al castaño, el cual enseguida la montó

" _Agárrate bien_ " le advertía a Hiccup, y se fueron a volar por un rato, para que Edlyn se acostumbrara nuevamente.

Después de un largo vuelo aterrizaron de nuevo en la Cala y Hiccup se despidió de Edlyn, para irse a su casa y descansar.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Astrid estaba en su habitación completamente desnuda, examinando su cuerpo nuevamente.

\- ¿Dioses, es demasiado pedir que me den unos senos mas grandes? - dijo frustrada, caminando a su cama, desnuda.

Astrid se fue a dormir pensando en Hiccup.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hiccup no podía dejar de pensar en Astrid. Este se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama, completamente desnudo masturbándose mientras fantaseaba con la joven doncella.

Una vez terminado su pequeña fantasia, el castaño se limpio con un poco de agua que tenía para volver a recostarse en su cama.

\- Astrid, mañana cuando despiertes abre cumplido tu deseo - decía a nadie en particular el joven mientras concentraba su poder en la joven doncella, cambiando su cuerpo, aumentando sus pechos a una copa 34 D, y aumentando el tamaño de su trasero a un bien formado.

Terminando su pequeña labor el castaño inmediatamente se fue a dormir, ya que no podía esperar al día siguiente.

Al otro día, en la habitación de cierta joven, se encontraba Astrid despertando lentamente, sintió un peso extra en su pecho, abrió sus ojos completamente solo para que su visión fuese tapada por un par de increíblemente enormes pechos.

Astrid se emocionó y a la vez se alarmó, de que tal milagro haya ocurrido de un día para otro.

\- No lo puedo creer, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Acaso será una señal de los dioses?" se preguntaba Astrid en su asombro, mientras se desnudaba para poder examinar mejor su nuevo cuerpo. Masajeando sus pechos de una sensual manera, elevando cada vez más su excitación, mientras que sus pezones se volvían cada vez más duros.

\- Aaaaaaah - gemía la joven, mientras llevaba su mano a su vagina y procedía a insertar dos dedos dentro de esta

\- Hiccup, mete tu enorme pene dentro de mí, y por lo que más quieras no pares por nada en el mundo - fantaseaba Astrid con cierto castaño, estando en el acto.

Después de un tiempo Astrid se vino en la parte del suelo que estaba recostada, liberando una gran cantidad de líquido, y así manchando todo el suelo de su habitación.

Después de esa sesión tan intenso, la joven tomó sus ropas y bajo a desayunar algo para así continuar con su día.

Astrid salió de su casa y se dirigía al bosque, todas las personas que pasaba, se quedaban mirando a dicha joven y su nuevo cuerpo, Astrid solo sonreía en su cabeza, tomaba dirección a un lago que había encontrado unos días antes, en el cual iba a tomarse un baño.

Hiccup regresaba de la Cala, después de entrenar un poco más sus poderes, pero tomó una pequeña desviación para despejar su mente después de los eventos sucedidos en el entrenamiento contra dragones.

Caminando por el bosque se encontró con un pequeño lago y este vio una figura a lo lejos, se escondió en unos arbustos y vio que se trataba nada más y nada menos que Astrid, la joven a la cual había imaginado transformar su cuerpo, y notó que fue todo un éxito al ver sus enormes senos y trasero.

Justo en el momento en que Hiccup vio que se trataba de Astrid, inmediatamente se quito su ropa y empezó a masajear su miembro con dicha doncella.

Hiccup siguió masturbándose durante un tiempo hasta que sintió que iba a explotar, después de unos segundos no se pudo contener y se vino, con tal fuerza que su semen llego hasta donde estaba la rubia tomando un baño, Astrid notó el liquido blanco llegar hasta su cuerpo, aterrizando en sus nuevos pechos.

\- ¿Qué diablos? - se preguntó sorprendida la joven buscando de donde venia la viscosa sustancia, mientras miraba de un lado a otro buscando al culpable.

A lo lejos logró ver a cierto castaño vistiéndose y este se fue corriendo, alejándose del bosque.

Astrid solo sonrió y viendo que se trataba de Hiccup se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras tomaba el semen con sus dedos y lo llevaba a su boca para saborearlo.

Una vez terminado el pequeño encuentro con el castaño, Astrid salió del lago y se vistió, para dirigirse de vuelta a la aldea y retomar el entrenamiento contra dragones.

Ya en la arena se encontraban todos los jóvenes y Gobber. El entrenamiento paso demasiado rápido, ese día entrenaron contra un Nadder, Snotlout no podía dejar de ver el nuevo cuerpo de Astrid, los gemelos peleaban entre ellos, Fishlegs no paraba de decir datos aburridos sobre los dragones, en este caso los Nadder, Hiccup preguntaba a Gobber sobre los furia nocturna y Astrid escapaba sigilosamente a través del laberinto, tratando de no alertar al Nadder.

Una vez finalizado el entrenamiento los jóvenes se iban de la arena de combate.

\- Astrid - decía algo nervioso el castaño mientras se acercaba a la joven - Ummm, creo que has cambiado mucho de un día para otro - notando el nuevo cuerpo de Astrid, mientras se sonrojaba mas y mas el castaño

\- Hi-Hiccup, lo notaste, la verdad no sé como sucedió, de un día para otro, mi cuerpo cambió por completo, supongo que los dioses escucharon mis plegarias - Decía un poco nerviosa Astrid, mientras igualmente se sonrojaban sus mejillas.

Ya los demás jóvenes y Gobber se habían ido para ese entonces y solo se quedaron en la entrada de la arena los dos jóvenes.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Dime Astrid si pudieras cambiar algo de tu cuerpo que sería? - preguntaba entusiasmado el castaño mientras se concentraba.

\- Mmmm. Tal vez me gustaría que mi trasero fuera un poco más grande - y para cuando terminaba de decir esto, Astrid sintió como su trasero comenzaba a crecer más.

\- ¡¿HICCUP, QUE ESTA PASANDO? MI TRASERO CRECIO JUSTO EN ESTE MOMENTO ?!- gritaba alterada la joven, con un tono de miedo.

\- Tranquila Astrid, fui yo el que hizo eso - dijo Hiccup señalando el trasero de Astrid.

\- QUEEEEE? - gritó Astrid

\- En serio, mira - dijo el castaño extendiendo sus brazos hacia Astrid, y haciendo crecer sus pechos un poco más.

\- ¡Oh Hiccup eso es tan sensual - Dijo Astrid mientras se comenzaba a excitar poco a poco.

\- ¿Que mas puedes hacer Hiccup? Además de manipular el cuerpo - preguntaba curiosa.

Y así Hiccup comenzó a manipular los elementos un poco para mostrarle a Astrid.

Ya pasado un rato los jóvenes fueron a el bosque y poder seguir platicando sin que alguien los interrumpa.

\- ¿Entonces, es por ti que tengo estos pechos y trasero Hiccup? - preguntó Astrid

\- Umm, si Astrid yo lo hice, mientras pensaba en ti - dijo Hiccup sonrojándose. Entonces Astrid se acercó a Hiccup y lo beso con mucha pasión

\- Muchas gracias Hiccup, te amo - Dijo Astrid sin pensarlo

Y entonces siguieron con su apasionada sesión de besos, mientras se recostaban lentamente en el suelo.

\- LEMON -

Astrid de espalda al suelo, empezó a sentir el creciente bulto de Hiccup en sus pantalones y deslizó su mano hacia él para empezar a masajearlo lentamente haciendo que el castaño gimiera.

Entonces Hiccup con sus poderes arrebato la ropa de Astrid dejándola completamente desnuda en el suelo mientras este se quitaba una por una sus prendas, hasta estar completamente desnudo.

Entonces Hiccup hizo crecer más su pene, hasta una longitud de 1 metro y este empezó a moverse por el cuerpo de Astrid pasando entre sus senos y llegando hasta su boca.

Entraba y salía de la boca de la joven mientras Astrid apretaba sus senos para envolver el simplemente enorme pene, mientras Hiccup le daba nalgadas a Astrid. Pasado un momento el Castaño se vino en la boca de Astrid, haciendo que esta se tragara toda la carga.

Entonces el pene, se fue a las caderas de Astrid se envolvió en ellas, para luego estar de frente con su vagina y comenzando a penetrarla lentamente, mientras Hiccup masajeaba los pechos y daba pellizcos entre ratos a los pezones de Astrid, aumentando sus excitación y mojándose aun mas.

El pene entraba y salía con gran velocidad, haciendo que Astrid tuviera un orgasmo

\- Hi-Hiccup, no pares por favor, penétrame tan fuerte como puedas decía Astrid entre besos a Hiccup

\- No puedo vivir sin tu pene - dijo Astrid, mientras era llevada al Valhala de la sexualidad

\- Astrid, estoy por venirme, no podré aguantar por mucho mas - dijo Hiccup advirtiendo a la joven

\- T-Termina dentro de mi Hi-Hiccup, mi vagina quiere s-saborear tu delicioso semen - lograba decir Astrid con dificultad

\- ASTRIIIIIIID - gritaba Hiccup viniéndose dentro de Astrid, liberando una enorme cantidad de semen, haciendo que el vientre de Astrid se comenzara a inflar de la blanca sustancia.

\- HICCUUUUUP - gritaba de vuelta Astrid teniendo un último orgasmo, mientras caía sobre el castaño.

El pene del castaño volvió a los 30 centímetros originales, y este lo sacaba lentamente de Astrid, provocando que todo el exceso de semen saliera de su vagina.

\- FIN DE LEMON -

Ya pasado un rato los jóvenes siguieron con una última sesión de besos, entonces el castaño saco un poco de agua de un pequeño arroyo que estaba cerca, y prosiguió a limpiarse y después a la doncella que tenía a un lado.

Tomaron sus ropas y se vistieron, para prepararse y regresar a la aldea.

\- Hiccup eso fue increíble, espero que podamos repetirlo muchas veces mas-

\- Claro que si Milady, las veces que tú quieras - respondió Hiccup entusiasmado por las sesiones venideras con la rubia.

\- Astrid, hay algo que quiero mostrarte mañana, me acompañarías mañana temprano al bosque? - pregunta el castaño

\- ¿Claro Hiccup de que se trata? - responde confundida Astrid

\- Es una sorpresa Astrid, que estoy seguro que te puede gustar - Respondía Hiccup guardando el secreto de Edlyn a Astrid

\- De acuerdo Hiccup, no puedo esperar a mañana - Dijo Astrid mientras lamia sensualmente uno de sus dedos.

Una vez llegaron a la aldea los jóvenes se separaron, no sin antes darse un último beso, ya para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

Ya en su casa el castaño, fue directo a su habitación a dormir después del ajetreado día que tuvo, esperando que al día siguiente Astrid no quiera matarlo por tener a una dragona escondida de toda la aldea en la Cala.


End file.
